Dream On
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: Growing up in Konohagakure and training to be a strong Kunoichi can be a tough job. Masami Chiisai is living that reality and she wants nothing more to become strong just like her Nii-san, but will she be able to do it with all the obstacles that are going to get in her path? Will the fires of her past hinder her, or will she be able to make her dreams come true? OC Centric.
1. To Be A Great Kunoichi Is My Dream

I don't own Naruto, and this is just simple fan-work created by me. The only thing that I own in this story in my OC's, and nothing more then that. This story was made for fun purposes and will be updated whenever I find the time to get it out. This is OC-Centric, but there will be plenty of Canon Characters in the story so don't feel like nobody'll show up! There's plenty of drama and fun waiting underneath this little warning... keep reading and hope your eyes don't bleed out from their sockets.

* * *

xOnex

_A Shinobi Must Prepare Before It Is Too Late To_

* * *

A Shinobi, can either be good or bad person. There is no in between in my mind. I know what's wrong, and I know what's right. I grew up knowing that Shinobi like my older brother were within the good range, and those Shinobi like the traitor Orochimaru were the bad ones. That's simple, and all I needed to truly know inside of myself and never forget it.

I'm prepared for that fact. I have to be prepared to judge other Shinobi before they hurt me, if they be good or be bad. If I'm not ready, then it's likely that I'm going to die.

Today.

Today was a pretty ordinary day for me. Of course all we had to do was silent study as most of the Sensei were out chasing after Naruto as he had done something reckless again.

I started off by heading straight for the Academy, and taking my seat in the corner of the class. It was a place where I could pay attention, but a place where nobody would pay attention to me. That's all I wanted.

So when Iruka-sensei came into the classroom dragging Naruto Uzumaki by the lose part of the rope he had tied him up with, I knew that all attention would be on the knucklehead.

Typical, of course.

"Since you missed half of the day trashing the Hokage faces, we're going to straight into more transformation lessons!" Continuous groans were heard throughout the classroom, myself included. But we all complied with his orders, and lined up in alphabetical order for him. One by one my classmates did as he told, transformed into whatever they could manage. Most people did the easiest transformation, which was turning into Sensei.

"Masami Chiisai!"

"Hai." I stepped up and made the appropriate hand-signs. A puff of smoke went up in the air and when it cleared Sensei nodded his head. "Transformed into me, alright good." He made the light comment as I headed right back up to my seat. The moment I turned my head away from the situation, I heard a very suggestive female voice filling the classroom air.

I glanced back over only to see that Naruto had transformed into a naked woman who appeared as though she came out one of those magazines for perverts.

"You like it, sensei? It's called the Sexy Jutsu!"

Sensei seemed to have a sort of nose-bleed at the sight of the female transformation, but he scolded Naruto as he was supposed too. "Don't pull stupid tricks!" He cried out at the knucklehead. Naruto just turned his head away and grumbled something underneath his breath. Now, he should really know better then to make a fool of himself. But that's just the way that he lives.

After Naruto's little outburst with Iruka-sensei; things started to quiet back down and before I was any wiser the day was already over. Students began to leave the classroom within what seemed like a hoard. I took my time and packed up my things at my own pace. I passed by Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka bickering on my way out, probably something about Sasuke Uchiha.

I don't see what the girl's see in him. He's so.. brooding, and cocky. I'm not really into that I guess, I still kind of think guys are just kind of their own species. Like, they keep to themselves, and I'll stay over here. I'd be totally fine with that one. I pushed open the big door that lead outside, and glanced up. The sun was still pretty high in the sky. It wasn't exactly that pretty shade of orange and pink that I liked.

* * *

As soon as I opened the front door, I called out inside. "Nii-san! Nii-san! I'm home! Are you here or are you still out?" My question was answered pretty quickly as a voice called back out. "I'm home, trying to finish up dinner actually!" I couldn't help but to crack a grin as I headed for straight for the kitchen. "Oh Nii-san, I hope you remembered to actually cook it first."

"Hey. That was one time that I did that! You can't exactly blame me either, I was doing like six things at once." Nii-san never put up a very good argument with me. Yeah, he could be taken down by an Academy Student like me.

What a silly Jonin he could be. "Of course you were Nii-san." I plopped down onto my knees by the table. Seems like everything's fine and dandy.

Nii-san glanced back over at me. "So, is what I heard true? Are your final exams tomorrow?"

My cheeks flushed over a soft pink. "Yes, Nii-san. They are tomorrow for sure." That's what Iruka-sensei pointed out before we all left. We wouldn't know what we're doing to graduate, we just have to be prepared to face off with whatever they throw at us. That's how the Shinobi life works.

"Well," Nii-san set down two plates onto the table and sat down himself. "I hope you pass, ''Mi-chan. You don't wanna be shown up by your brother right?" He flashed a grin at me.

I stuck out my tongue. "I'll kick your butt eventually, Nii-san, don't you forget that."

"Yes, yes. I have no doubt about that."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh you're so gonna get it, Nii-san!"

"We'll see about that, alright?"

With those light words we both dug into our dinner and the room was filled only with the noises of light smacks and crunches. That's pretty normal for the both of us. Our relationship has always been like that. We're always teasing each other about every little thing to mess with each other, but when it comes down to it, we both care about each other.

Nii-san is all I got left for family, and I take every moment with him to heart cause eventually we might not have each other anymore.

* * *

Tomorrow came faster then I thought it was going to. Before I knew it, the night was over and tomorrow was today. I had a slice of toast for breakfast, and that's all I could manage. My nerves were eating me up. I knew I shouldn't be scared of whatever might happen, but I really didn't want to mess up and not become a Shinobi with my classmates.

As I made my way to the front door, I glanced up at a note that had been attached to the door. It was the scribble that surely belonged to my older brother. "I'll see you this afternoon with your official headband, Nii-san." I couldn't help but to laugh. That seemed to ease me down just a little bit, and I headed straight for the Academy to find out my fate.

On my way I ran into Hinata Hyuga, she wasn't very talkative, but neither was I to be honest with you. But I think that's where we found that we related. "How do you think you're gonna do today?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"O-oh. I'm not s-sure... I hope I'll pass." Hinata glanced down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I guess we'll have to wait and see what they throw at us."

"Right."

I could feel that neither of us could be able to calm the other one down. But at least we weren't walking to the Academy on our own. I suppose that wouldn't have made anything better.

As soon we got to the Academy, it seemed like we were the first of the many to arrive. So I parted ways with Hinata and I wished her the best of luck. I guess people were going to show up when they thought their name was going to be called off. I watched as my fellow classmates either walk out with the headband or without, most people were coming out with their headbands right on in their hands.

If they could do it, then so could I, right? Right!

"Masami Chiisai!"

I took a deep breath and headed to for my fate. As soon as I stepped into the closed off room, there were a table filled with headbands just sparkling and waiting for me to grab one. I gave a slight bow. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were both the proctors for the Genin exam, so it seemed like it might be easy, but I didn't hold my breath.

"Alright, -. To pass you need to replicate three to five solid clones of yourself, behind whenever you feel ready."

Clones? Okay. I could manage that one as long as I concentrate properly. I took a breath and moved my hands to make the correct hand-signs. A puff of smoke filled the air and I could only hope that I did it right.

When the smoke cleared over I looked to my left and right. Phew! I sighed in relief. Four clones, four, there was nothing wrong with four.

Iruka-sensei gave me a thumbs-up. "Good job!" And I left the examination room with a small smile on my face. Relief had washed over my whole body. I was a Genin! Officially a Genin! I don't see why I was so worried!

Of course, I wasn't going to let myself show my outward joy with all my fellow classmates around me. I would wait until I was home for that. Nobody would look at me then. I headed outside to see if Nii-san was waiting on me, but when I got out there I couldn't see him at all. I crossed my arms. He promised this time and I hope nobody had him out on a mission or something..

"Surprise!"

I spun around and there he was! He looked in my hands and laughed. "I told you that you could do it, Mi-chan! Nothing to worry about anymore, right?" He teased.

"Kicking your butt, that's the only thing that I'm worrying about, Nii-san." I replied, and Nii-san grinned. "Well we'll have to wait and see when you think you can actually do it, won't we, right?"

"That day is coming faster and faster, Nii-san."

"Don't be so eerie about that!"

* * *

R&R, please. I'll take any cracks good or bad about my story.


	2. Shinya, Hikaru, and Yuuki Help!

xTwox

A Shinobi Must Follow Their Commander's Instructions

* * *

It was a few days later in the middle of night when I heard some noise within my house. I guessed that it was Nii-san running about, so I didn't pay much mind to whatever he was doing. I simply turned over and went back to sleep. If it was really important, then he would wake me in a hustle or something. I awoke a few hours later to my alarm going off and a smacked the proper button to shut it up.

I sat up and yawned. "Ah. Today we get to learn what happens as Genin.. what fun." I mumbled to myself. The real fun was me trying to struggle into my clothes, and get my hair to look kind of normal. After struggling into my clothing, I brushed the long locks the best that I could, and eyed myself over in the mirror. I knew that Nii-san was going to start yelling me to get my butt in motion if he was still here.

"Nii-san!" I called out as I tip-toed the way down the stairs. "I'm going into the world as a ninja now and you're not at the door to say goodbye~" Of course as soon as I opened the front door, Nii-san shut it. "You can't get away that easy, Mi-chan."

I pouted. "Seriously, Nii-san! I gotta get moving if I'll be late."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please Nii-san?"

He patted the top of my head, and opened the door for me. "Good, Mi-chan. Now you get out there and knock 'em dead!"

I gave a light shrug of my shoulders. "I promise to do my best, you hear?"

* * *

When I arrived to the classroom, it seemed like Hell was burning over the whole room or something. Naruto seemed to be glaring at Sasuke, and all of girls, well, the majority of the girl's in the classroom were bickering at him to stop doing that to their precious little Sasuke. Well, it wasn't that odd to see guys like that doing something wreck-less.

I took my usual seat and waited for class to begin. Of course, as soon as I sit down, somebody bumped Naruto right into Sasuke and they were in full lip-lock. The room got pretty quiet, and I thought Naruto was about to die. They both pulled away from each other, gagging in disgust. Sakura, Ino, and the few others looked pretty pissed.

I glanced away when I heard the few punches. That's gotta hurt.

A few moments later Iruka-sensei entered the room and called everyone back to order. "Hello, and welcome back. I'm sure you're all really eager to learn what's going to happen next now that you're all officially Shinobi of Konoha, and I would like to congratulate each of you for making it this far. Now, what's going to happen is that we're going to put you in three-man squads."

The class broke out into a few murmurs.

"I wonder who's gonna be with Sasuke, Billboard-Brow. Obviously it's going to be me." I could hear Ino say to Sakura in the next row. "It won't be you, Ino, pig."

I couldn't help but to sigh at the notion. Well, this could only get worse. If they're going to put us in three-man squads I'm going to have to work with others. I don't particularly like to have the attention on me, or to have people around me that aren't my Nii-san. This sucks!

Iruka-sensei began to read out squad numbers, starting with one and going on from there. I literally sat on the edge of my seat waiting to see who he was going to stick with me, and only hoping it wasn't going to Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha.

Please, please! When I broke out of my thoughts, Iruka-sensei was still reading names.

"Squad Seven, Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno... and Sasuke Uchiha." I could just hear Sakura groan and scream at the same time. Well, I guess she got Sasuke and that's what makes her feel good.

"Squad Eight, Hinata Hyuga... Kiba Inuzuka... and Shino Aburame." There was another team right there. He hadn't even gotten to my name yet. Oh no, who's even left over right now.

"Squad Nine, Masami Chiisai.." I gulped. There was my name, and there was only so many people that he could say with me. So I waited for his little pause to stop and then sensei spoke up once more.

"Shinya Mizuno... and Hikaru Mizuno." I froze in my seat. Those were the only twins in our whole age-group, and they didn't get along in any way. They were basically night and day, or light and dark. Their names even suggested what should be expected when you come into contact with either of them!

Oh Iruka-Sensei, why did you do this!

He just kept on reading the names of the rest of squads and I was left to wallow in my own pain. Not only was I going to have to interact with people, I was going to be stuck dealing with a pair of bickering brothers! I'd take Naruto and Sasuke over them! My fate was sealed. No more hope for Masami Chiisai! I want my Nii-san.

After Iruka-sensei finished going over the squads, he said that we would all meet our new sensei after the lunch-break. Everyone bunched up together and left the room for the most part. I don't think everyone was very happy with the new groups either.

Looks like this is going to be a very... _interesting_ turn of events for everyone.

Before I could force myself up to my feet, Hikaru had already slauntered his way over to me. "Hey there, Masami-chan, how's is going?" I took a mental deep breath to get ready for this. "Hi Hikaru, so, ano.. we're going to be on the same team now?"

He flashed me a grin. "Of course! I'm looking forward to working with you."

Hikaru Mizuno. Like I said before, he's one of the Mizuno twins... He's the nicer one of the two. Hikaru, as his name suggests is the light-hearted guy. That's all I know about him, to be honest with you. He has light blond hair, some of which covers the front of his official Konohagakure headband. His eyes are, well, what I could call a 'sparking' shade of green.

"R-right." I glanced away, chewing at my lower lip. "So where did Shinya go?"

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," He glanced around the room. "I don't think he was very ecstatic about being put on a squad with me, but no need to get all up in problems like that! You wanna go eat with me, Masami-chan?"

My cheeks flushed over. I still wasn't used to this whole interaction with other people. "I, uh, sure, I guess."

* * *

"So... Masami-chan, how's it going?"

I bit down into the sweet, sweet dango. It was enough to calm me down to converse with Hikaru. "Pretty good, I guess. I didn't really think that Iruka-sensei would've set up groups the way that he did though... it's like, setting up a disaster."

"I know what you mean, i mean, Naruto and Sasuke on the same team? I think we're going to hear screaming and battle cries all over the village!" Hikaru laughed.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one for sure."

There was an sort of pause. It was still a bit weird being around somebody that isn't my Nii-san, and I could only guess that I was going to keep feeling this sort of thing for a while.

* * *

Elsewhere, unbknown to Masami and Hikaru, Shinya was watching the two of them from the top of a tree with a scowl on his face. He wasn't very happy with being on the same team with his little brother, and he doubted he was going to be able to stand that Masami girl either. He bite down into his rice ball with rough snap, and closed his eyes.

_What did I do to end up like this? Surely this is penance for something... I'm putting on my money on the fact I didn't help that old lady carry her bags home. Tch..._

"Whatever, not like my day could get any worse."

That seemed to be the end for him right now. The branch that he was sitting on broke and he fell into the line of sight of Masami and Hikaru.

* * *

Hikaru had suddenly jumped up to his feet before I could answer his next question. "...Shinya! I knew you couldn't be away from me for more then thirty minutes!"

"Eeeee?! You only wish you loser!" Shinya jumped up to his feet just as quick.

Hikaru snorted. "Oh really? Why were you spying on me and Masami-chan!?"

"I wasn't. You guys just happened to appear in the same area that I was, I just didn't make myself known." Shinya scowled.

The two of them continued to bicker back and forth for quite some time, and I didn't think we would be back in time to meet up with our new sensei. I could fell a literal sweatdrop appear. "Ano.. Shinya-san, Hikaru-kun.."

They glanced back over at me.

"Yes?"

"What?"

I gave a half-smile. "We're going to be late getting back to the class. We do have to meet our sensei, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to make a bad impression on them."

* * *

After the two boys had gotten settled back down, we headed back for the classroom. When we arrived, most of everyone was still in the classroom. Squads 7, 8, 10 and 9 now all waiting on their new sensei to show up. It wasn't long before Hinata and her team were lead off by a female sensei named Kurenai; Ino and her team were off with their new sensei, Asuma.

That left my team and.. Naruto's team.

"It feels like it's been hours!" Hikaru whined at my side. He obviously was not very patient, and he was probably about to lose his mind if sensei didn't show up soon. Sakura wasn't very happy with him, nor Naruto, who was in the same kind of state.

"Would you two just can it?!"

"I'm sure they would love too, Sakura, you just might have to use a little force." I mumbled underneath my breath. Obviously, she didn't hear that one. No, she was too busy fusing at the both of them. Shinya and Sasuke weren't paying any mind to any of it. Man! I wish I ignore people like them sometimes!

The bickering was broken up by the opening of a door.

"Alright, I could hear the damn yelling from a mile away! I sure as hell hope none of those voices belongs to my team!" It was a woman. She couldn't have been much older then 25 or so, but she obviously had seen some fighting in her time. Her hair was a light shade of lavender, and across her cheek there was a scar from where she had been slashed with a sword or kunai.

I gulped. I could hear Hikaru from beside me flinch, probably thinking to himself. 'Don't be my sensei!' over and over.

"My name's Yuuki Ame, and I'm the leader of Squad 9!"

There was some silence.

"Oh God! We're going to die!"

* * *

"I apologize for my brother's behavior earlier, Yuuki-sensei. Kaa-san dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Shinya explained. "It's alright. We're going to fix that." There was an evil glint in her eyes.

After Hikaru's outburst, sensei hadn't wasted any time and knocked him out... and that left Shinya the job to carry his brother all the way to training ground 3, and to unceremoniously drop him on his butt. Which of course, Hikaru woke up right on the impact. "I don't wanna get up, Kaa-san!" He then looked around frantically and noticed that we weren't in the classroom anymore. "Ahahaha.. where'd we go?"

"Training ground 3, Hikaru." Shinya rolled his eyes.

And with that, we all sat down next to the river that flowed right through the grounds as Sensei paced back and forth in front of us. "It hasn't even been an hour, and I can tell we're going to have so much fun together." She grumbled underneath her breath before pausing, and looking over at us. "Alright, now that we're all together.. we're going to get the lame introductions over with. Your name, things you like, things you hate, dreams and shit, that kind of stuff."

"Wouldn't you like to introduce yourself first sensei?" Hikaru pipped up, but then shrank in his spot as sensei glared at him again. "You know! So we know how to form our responses.."

Yuuki-sensei gave a nod and glanced up at the sky. "Ahaha, my name you already know. I like things like fighting and dango, I dislike pesky little brats," glance at Hikaru, "And my dream..? Ah, never really thought about that one."

That was, uh, interesting.. I thought to myself.

"Alright, you, girl, get us started." Yuuki-sensei pointed at me. My cheeks flushed over in response. I didn't think she was going to do that one, okay, uh.. what am I supposed to say now? What's my safeword? Rainbows!

"My- My name is Masami Chiisai. I like to train with my brother... and I don't like social interactions.. and um.. my dream for the future? To become a great shinobi like my brother! Masaki Chiisai!" Good job, Masami.. you didn't stutter as much as you could've. That's a new personal best! Good for you!

Yuuki-sensei grinned at the sound of my brother's name coming up. "Masaki-chan, ah, I have such fond memories of kicking his ass all over the village back in the day. Of course, that's when he didn't know how to use those fire jutsu of his these days.." I was about to ask her more about that, but then Hikaru pipped up on my day.

He jumped up to his feet. "My name is Hikaru Mizuno, take that name and remember it! I'm going to be a badass Jonin in the future, and all my students are gonna love it! I love to bother my brother and help anyone that I can out! And I dislike annoying adults!" With that loud proclamation, Yuuki-sensei knew that she was going to end up smacking the hell out of that boy eventually, and his ancestors were going to feel it. I could read it all over her face.

"My name is Shinya Mizuno, and I don't particularly care for a lot of things other then my mother, and occasionally that idiot next to Masami. I don't like blathering idiots, and as for my dream.. tch, I'm going to be the next leader of all the Anbu." Shinya kept that short simple and to the point. That sounds about right.

Yuuki-sensei made a small sound. "Ah! Now that we all know each other, it's important to say something else. Tomorrow we're going to have a little test to see if you're Genin."

Wait, what. We're not Genin?

Hikaru cried out. "We are Genin! We passed the test!"

Yuuki-sensei laughed at his reaction. "No, silly. That was a test to see if might become Genin. Only 12 of the 24 candidates that passed the first test are going to be actual Genin... and with that lovely thought, I want you all to be hear tomorrow morning at 10am sharp, or else."

* * *

Agh. It was a pain in the butt to try and make all that work the way that I wanted it too. Anyway, R&R?


End file.
